Conventionally, a press brake provided with a tool storing device has been used as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-150032, for example.
The above-described tool storing devices are installed on both sides of the press brake.
With this configuration, a punch P and a die D to be used for the subsequent bending work are selected from among the punches P and the dies D stored in one of (left side, for example) tool holding portions 29 (FIG. 1 in the Patent Gazette) and are laid out on a punch holding portion 25 and a die holding portion 27 of a tool rack 5L on the same side during the bending work.
When the bending work is finished, the used punch P and die D are removed from a press brake PB and moved to the other (right side, for example) tool rack 5R and then, the punch P and the die D laid out on the one tool rack 5L are moved to the press brake PB side and attached.
On the other hand, a hand replacing device of a bending robot has been conventionally disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-112620, for example.
In this Gazette, a table 9A on which various grippers, that is, hands are mounted is installed lateral to a press brake 1 with a bending robot 3 (FIG. 1 in the Gazette).
With this configuration, after the bending robot 3 is positioned at a position of the table 9A (a broken line in FIG. 1 of the Gazette), a necessary hand is taken out in accordance with a form of a work which is a bending work target and is attached to the bending robot 3 so as to replace the hand.